EBR
Prototype base * Armor base (Nuclear mode) |armor = 45mm |resistance = 400 |speed = 39 }} To the uneducated eye, the EBR (Engin Blindé de Reconnaissance) is a revolting design that possibly could not fare well in tank to tank combat. To the armored commander, the EBR is one of the finest vehicles the French army has built after World War II. Although the EBR serves as a recon vehicle, this 8-wheeled prototype is armed with a tank-smashing 75mm gun, all-terrain capability and decent armor. 1200 were produced. The EBR should be used in small numbers to quickly take out infantry and artillery to give way for the larger more impressive war machines. The can also be utilized in groups of 3 and 5 to form "hunting parties." These can travel through forests and surprise enemy buildings and AA guns. A group of 3 EBR's can also destroy 2 heavy tanks if Fanaticism is activated. However, this machine cannot face large groups of tanks alone, so it would be wise to build tank destroyers and tanks for them to escort. Never take a EBR for another recon unit that will get crushed. You can use them to fill a hole in a treeline defense or use them to attack medium tanks, either way, it's deadly. History Designed in 1951 by Panhard, the EBR adopts an original configuration: the ability to circulate in both directions with a symmetrical front and rear, and the presence of two cabs. The armored body is also mounted on eight wheels, four-wheel all-metal interior that can stand up to road travel, allowing it to reach speeds of 100 km/h. This armored reconnaissance vehicle is equipped with a turret armed with a 75mm gun in the first version. The 1954 version improves the weapons with the presence of a 75mm gun extended, allowing an initial velocity of 1000m/s. Finally the 1963 version further enhances the firepower, with a 90mm gun. In 1970, the EBR was upgraded again with a 90mm gun. Its maximum speed (in both directions) can reach 120km/h on road (metal wheels raised). Drivers (front and reverse) could be larger than 1.70m. They entered the wheel by hand and vissaient once installed on the driving seat. Between their legs under the steering wheel, they each had a 7.5mm machine gun. Pros & Cons +This is a cold war cutting edge vehicle... in a ww2 game. +It is the most effective recon ingame. Able to deal with any threats and move quickly. +It is faster, stronger and has more range than the Puma which it was inspired from, the only disadavantage is the 21 dps MG against the 33 dps MG. +/-This vehicle simply does not belong in the game... an alternatives could have been: * Give an upgrade to the Panhard 178 to the model 178B instead with a 47mm gun. * Renault UE or Renault UE 57 ''as either a recon or mechaniced AT-gun able to go in forrests. * ''P4T AA with 4 x Hotchkiss -13.2mm as mobile AA unit. * ''Canon de 194 mle GPF ''as mechaniced long range artilleri (2.4km) -Althought equiped with a 75mm gun, the term "recon" means no HE shells. -it is only available in 1945 which makes sense as it is a cold war vehicle. Weapons Gallery Ebr_700.jpg|In-game information Ebr.jpg|EBR in reality Notes *If the EBR fires from an ambush it can route a level 4 armored vehicle and instantly kill a level 3 armored vehicle or below. *Even though it is far superior to most other reconnaissance vehicles of the time, it will still retreat automatically from enemy units, just as any other recon vehicle would. Trivia *It is the strongest reconnaissance vehicle in the game. See also * Category:Armored recon Category:Prototype base